Trigger Machine Crane
is a yellow & white Trigger Machine combo consisting of Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill. Overview This is a pair of Trigger Machines that are in a set. Initially, only Drill was found, and Crane had to be located by tunneling underground. This set of Trigger Machines can combine their abilities and perform their own finisher, where Trigger Machine Crane pins the opponent against a surface and extends a ramp, allowing Trigger Machine Drill to race to the end of its boom and destroy the Gangler Monster by boring through it. In a Keisatsu Boost, Crane replaces the right arm of the user with Drill docked inside, giving the user the ability of PatKaiser Strong. Drill can also be detached into Attack Mode, and also hang onto the hook of Crane for the Strong Eradication Breaker whip attack. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 14-15, 17-19, 27, 29 Patren 1gou Strong.png|Patren 1gou armed with Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill History Sometime in the past, these VS vehicles ended up in the hands of Gangler brothers Anidara and Odordo Maximoff, the latter swearing revenge when his older brother was crushed by PatKaiser. Trigger Machines Trigger Machine Crane is a yellow & white Trigger Machine based on a crane. In Attack Mode, it ejects Trigger Machine Drill (see below) and extends its boon to strike foes. It forms the right arm of PatKaiser Strong. Interestingly, Crane does not have an elbow joint for arm formations. Trigger Machine Drill is a yellow & white Trigger Machine based on a drill tank. In Attack Mode it ejects from Trigger Machine Crane and extends its drill bit to attack. It forms the "baton" of PatKaiser Strong. It also gets stored in Crane when not in use. Patren Ichigo in Trigger Machine Drill.png|Cockpit Keichiro in Trigger Machine Drill Cockpit.png|Untransformed cockpit PatKaiser Strong is the combination of Trigger Machine 1gou, Trigger Machine 2gou, Trigger Machine Crane, Trigger Machine Drill, and GoodStriker. In this form, PatKaiser can smash opponents with the robust Crane body, even shield it from attacks. It can drag & throw foes by hooking them onto the telescoping boon, rapidly attacking with it by quickly extending then retracting. Trigger Machine Drill is used like a sword or thrusting weapon, activating its drill by the Cho Drill Spin. The finishing move is called , where PatKaiser grabs and drags the enemy into the air with the crane hook and impales the downward swinging monster using Trigger Machine Drill, destroying it. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 15, 17 Additional Formations PatKaiser Strong Biker is the combination between Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser, Trigger Machine Biker, and Trigger Machines Crane & Drill. It can use the abilities of Trigger Machine Biker and Trigger Machine Crane & Drill. Once, it used Sakuya's aerobics as a focal point in its attack, extending and retracting both arms with Drill continuously going forward then back. Its finisher is where Trigger Machine Crane lifts up the enemy and Trigger Machine Biker uses its yo-yo to pummel the foe mid-air, destroying him/her. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 19, 27 Notes *The use of a crane and drill combination is similar to Crane Arm and Drill Arm modules, DaiBouken's Drill & Crane combination (albeit reversed in arm placement), and Build DaiOh Drill. **The crane of Trigger Machine Crane is reminiscent of Go-Busters' Go-Buster Beet. **The Trigger Machine Drill being used as a handheld weapon makes it similar to and MegaRed's Drill Saber. *Both Trigger Machines Crane & Drill are the first VS Vehicles to end up in the hands of a (pair of) Gangler Monster(s) before they were used by either team. *According to GoodStriker, both of these VS Vehicles were not Trigger Machines prior to being lost, meaning that Noel found and upgraded them before they were stolen by the Smash Brothers. *Its Dial Fighter counterparts are the Scissors & Blade Dial Fighters, seeing they are both two-in-one VS Vehicles. **Their first appearance also reminisce each other, as they both destroyed a Gangler wihout having to join the Main Mecha. **Both VS Vehicle sets can summon miniature version of themselves for weaponry granted to the user. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **''Number 15: The Work of a Police Officer'' **''Number 17: Secret Feeling'' **''Number 18: Secret of the Collection'' **''Number 19: The Price of Disobeying Orders'' **''Number 27: Dancing Afterwards'' **''Number 29: Photos to Remember'' References *''to be added'' Category:Mecha Category:Sentai 5 Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Yellow Mecha Category:Mecha (Patranger)